


Starstruck

by Imasuky



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pink Kryptonite, Super-Speed Tongue, Superheroes, Vertical 69, Vibrating Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: An unexpected find gives Stargirl the opportunity of a lifetime with the girl of steel.





	Starstruck

If there was one thing in the world that Courtney hated, it was being treated like a child. She hated being constantly told what she could do, where she could do it, and by what time it had to be done. It was like people thought that if some adult didn't have their eyes on her every single moment of every single day, and wasn't constantly checking on who she was texting and what she was eating and when she was planning to get her homework done, she would suddenly turn into the next Livewire the moment they looked away, or something.

Some people might think that the fact that Courtney Whitmore was Stargirl, an honest-to-God superhero and a bonafide member of the Justice League, would get the people in her life to respect her as an adult. Yes, that certainly did _seem_ reasonable, didn't it?

"Ha!" she declared to herself in a huff, as she examined the shelves before her. Going toe-to-toe with the likes of Metallo and giant monsters, actually earn her some respect? What an amusing idea. She could just see Superman and his bunch sitting around the special founding members' table, yucking it up at the notion. "Ha, ha, ha!"

She was sixteen, for heaven's sake! In a lot of countries, she'd be considered a full-grown adult woman! One would think a bunch of goody-goody heroes who prided themselves on being all la-dee-dah with the entire world's cultures, not just the USA, would be a little more open-minded about treating Stargirl like a respectable adult, but noooo. She got to be chaperoned on every mission by her _stepdad_. Even Courtney's non-super peers didn't have to deal with that!

Except for today's mission, of course. Yes, after months of making very eloquent and thoughtful arguments (she had _not_ been "whining," she thought with another huff), Green Lantern had finally dismissed the six foot green stick light construct that he liked to keep in his butt and assigned Stargirl to a mission without S.T.R.I.P.E. along to babysit her. Courtney had been ecstatic...because she'd forgotten that adults were sneaky, even hard-headed boring ones like Green Lantern, and are great at giving a girl what she _said_ she wanted without actually giving her anything.

Her first mission without a chaperone? Stargirl's chance to really shine as a heroine in her own right, without being overshadowed by capes and rings and stepdads? Cataloguing all the stuff in a warehouse that the Trickster had been using, prior to his capture a few hours ago.

Yaaaaayyy.

Courtney's self-indulgent pity parade was interrupted by a sudden rush of wind, and a voice suddenly behind her where no one had been a moment ago that almost made her jump out of her skin. "Make sure you give us a shout if anything moves or seems like it's gonna go off. The Trickster likes setting traps. Also, sometimes he just plain forgets to turn stuff off when he puts it away."

By the time Stargirl had turned around, the speaker had zoomed off in a red blur to check in with some of the Central City police officers who were also going through the Trickster's stupid junk. She rolled her eyes. Apparently she couldn't even be trusted to write things down on a sheet of paper without an adult feeling the need to check up on her and tell her she was doing it wrong. And the _Flash_ , of all people. Courtney wasn't sure about many things...actually, that wasn't true, she was quite opinionated. But even if she was sure about a lot of things, she was _extra_ sure that she was more of an adult than the Flash was.

Sighing with irritation, she turned back to her task and recorded the stuff on the shelf before her. Itching powder, tooth-blackening gum, cherry bombs...half of this crap hadn't even been meddled with to become dangerous; it was literally just what anyone could buy at a local joke shop. For heaven's sake, there was actually a half-eaten box of those jelly beans that had the gross flavors mixed in with the good ones!

Letting out the tremendous world-weary sigh that only a person young enough to not have actually seen enough of the world to be weary of it is capable of, Courtney picked up a small, unmarked metal cannister. "Ten to one it's one of those lame cans with the snake that pops out at you," she muttered to herself. She twisted the top, hoping against hope that it would startle her hard enough to give her a heart attack and release her from the monotony of tonight's assignment.

Nothing jumped out at her, which was actually more of a surprise than the snake would have been, and Courtney peered inside. Then her jaw dropped. For the better part of a minute, she stood stock still...and then she hastily put the cap back on the tube, and glanced around her. For once, it didn't look like anyone had been observing her every movement. Quietly, she used her staff to lift the little canister up, and pushed it out an open window, to fall to the pavement outside where she could retrieve it once she was done here...

 

\---

 

If there was one thing Courtney hated more than being treated like a child, it was when she vindicated that treatment by acting exactly like a child would. The whole thing with Supergirl still made her blush in shame when she was alone. Stargirl had spent so much time and energy being catty and mean towards Superman's cousin, putting up a front of jealous hostility around Supergirl and coming up with stupid excuses to dislike her. But seeing Kara in action during that whole weird thing with the magic land of lizard people and loincloths, and working earnestly together with her, had broken through the hostile facade that Stargirl had created for herself, and forced her to appreciate and form a friendship with Supergirl. Now they hung out and had movie nights whenever their duty rosters would allow. Just normal stuff, really: gossiping and swapping hero stories while they did each other's nails, talking about what directions the League should take in the future...oh, and also, Courtney trying really, _really_ hard not to let on how much she wanted to just grab Supergirl by her stupid beautiful face and start kissing her and never stop.

 _That_ was what Courtney really hated: figuring out that she was actually _crazy_ about Kara, and the whole thing she'd been doing about not liking Supergirl and being a jerk to her was just some stupid denial thing because she didn't know how to deal with her crush. Because, what was she, _four_ , pushing other little girls she liked down into the sandbox at the park? What respectable adult just got all tense and hostile around someone they liked that way?

(Stargirl did not know very much about the early days of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's Justice League membership).

Things were way better now, of course. Except sort of not really. Courtney now had a really great friendship with Supergirl, at least, which was a lot more of a respectable and mature a way of acting toward someone that she liked and admired. So that was good. But Courtney also now had full awareness of her crush on Supergirl, and that made maintaining that friendship really hard at times, because, inexperienced in matters of attraction and romance as she was, she couldn't bring herself to be open about her feelings. And that was annoying, because it was so _typical_ of immature people. There were honest, good reasons for her hesitation, of course - negatively affecting your friendship is scary enough without that friendship being with a coworker in whose hands she quite literally put her life, and Supergirl had only mentioned a few crushes of her past, but they were both boys, so it wasn't like there was a possible reward to counterbalance the risk. But still.

So it was really hard, often, to hang out with Kara, even though Courtney totally wanted to and always had a blast doing it. Being around that beautiful, funny, generous, spirited alien goddess who was stronger than almost every other being on the planet yet was one of the most approachable, down-to-earth people anyone could ever meet...and _not_ giving into the urge to lean over at just the right moment and softly lock lips with her, tell her without words that she was the most amazing person _ever_ and that Courtney's favorite dream in the world was just being carried gently through the air by her? Yeah, not easy. Really, really not easy.

So Stargirl can maybe be forgiven, just a bit, for jumping on an opportunity when she saw that the Trickster had stashed a chunk of pink kryptonite away.

With a giddy fluttering in her stomach, the kind a person gets when she's doing something she knows is kind of wrong but is going to be so wonderful and perfect for her that no one could ever blame her, Courtney gently set the small, faintly glowing rock down on the carpet behind her couch. She then laid the lead apron that she'd pinched from the medical wing earlier over it, and finished the disguise by plopping a pile of dirty laundry on top of it. That ought to keep the radiation under wraps until Courtney was ready, and unless Supergirl was secretly going around x-ray-visioning her clothes to check out her panties (gawd, if _only_ ), she probably wouldn't notice that there was something hidden from her sight down there.

Just a kiss. Just the chance to be cuddled affectionately in those slender, girlish, indomitable arms. Just the opportunity to know, for just a single solitary night, what it would be like to have the girl of Courtney's dreams look at her, and to look back, and both see the same attraction, the same happy wonder at being able to spend time with someone so amazing and beautiful.  Just a single night of knowing what it was like for Supergirl to like Stargirl back.

That was all Courtney wanted. She knew she couldn't have it all the time. She'd turn in the rock tomorrow. But just this once, she wanted to feel attractive and special to the girl who was attractive and special to her. She didn't know if it was right or wrong, but she did know it was something she needed.

There was a knock at the door, and Courtney took a deep breath. ( _Okay. Time to do this. Keep it together. You're a mature, practically adult woman, Courtney._

( _Omigod_ **_I am gonna kiss_** ** _Supergirl_**.)

She pressed the button, and the door slid open, revealing Kara in all her gorgeous glory, and as always, even expecting her and even having seen her so much lately, Courtney had to suppress a little shiver of happiness. Ditching the t-shirt and shorts look had been such a great idea; Kara looked _so_ good in that heroic red and blue.

"It's about time!" she greeted Supergirl with mock annoyance. "I was about to start without you!"

Kara rolled her eyes as she stepped in, knowing full well that Courtney thought watching movies alone was the most boring thing in the world. "Had to train a little later than usual, sorry. Batman and a bunch of the other brainiacs - the nerd kind, not the planet-eater kind - were still analyzing the training arena after the incident to make sure it was safe from time radiation or whatever. I didn't get to start until at least half an hour later than I was supposed to."

Stargirl knew what Kara was referring to. A few days ago, on Supergirl's birthday, she'd finished up her training, and her cousin Superman had come out to talk to her and tell her how well she had done, after Green Arrow had guilted him about it. Courtney couldn't believe anyone had to be _convinced_ to tell Supergirl that she was amazing, but apparently emotional constipation hit adults, too. In the middle of a sentence, Superman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern had disappeared in a flash, which had caused a bit of panic, until, a couple days later, they reappeared just as suddenly, with a crazy story of a future Justice League with - incredibly - a _good_ Brainiac. That part would have made it impossible to believe them, except for the fact that both Arrow and Lantern had several new scars from the ordeal. Apparently they had both almost been killed by the supervillains of the future, and even Superman had had a tough time of it before emerging victorious. They were all fine, thanks to the future's medical technology, but Green Lantern had said it was one of the closest calls he'd had to date.

Yes, Stargirl knew about this incident. But it was way more fun to tease. "Uh-huh. You know, for someone who _claims_ to have super speed..."

Kara laughed and stuck her tongue out in an act that _definitely_ did not make Courtney go so weak in the knees that she almost needed her staff to keep herself upright. "You know, I can just watch movies by myself, without all this hassle!"

“Oh, like you’d actually be brave enough,” Courtney retorted. “For someone completely invulnerable to like ninety percent of the villains in them, you sure do seem terrified of horror movies!”

Kara, very, very, _very_ lightly punched Courtney in the shoulder. The fact that her shoulder wasn't dislocated just spoke to Supergirl's impressive level of self-control.

The girls shared a laugh, and settled in for their evening. Scary movie, soda, pizza...what could be better?

Well, kisses and cuddles, obviously. But hopefully, there'd be those, too.

Just as Courtney had predicted, it wasn’t long before Kara was covering her eyes for some of the scarier moments. Stargirl could never figure it out, honestly. The woman was trained to deal with any sudden and unexpected situation in tense situations, so jump scares shouldn't have bothered her, and she regularly went toe-to-toe, unflinching, against villains who would look at the powers of the average horror movie antagonist as quaint. Maybe Supergirl just liked pretending now and then that regular dangerous things could hurt her?

But odd or not, Courtney would never complain about it. The little squeaks and flinches were adorable, and the fact that she made them even while being so incredibly strong in mind and body both, just made it all the cuter. At the end of the day, for all her power, she was still a girl only a few years older than Courtney.

Deciding that now was the ideal moment, as Kara was in the kitchen pouring some more soda (although it was probably just an excuse to pause the movie for a bit), Courtney slipped the pink kryptonite out from the pile, and tucked it under a couch cushion.

Returning with a pair of cups, Kara sat down and handed one to her friend. As Courtney took her drink, her fingers brushed Kara’s. The Kryptonian blushed, and quickly pulled her hand back. Courtney felt a thrill of excitement in her chest, but forced herself to stay calm. The pink kryptonite was probably already having an effect, but Kara could just be having a shy moment.

“So...you want to start the movie up again?” Supergirl asked, since Courtney had the remote.

“Sure...unless you want to just talk for a bit?” Courtney asked. "The movie's not going anywhere, and you still look like a little nervous."

Kara nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Sometimes we focus too much on movies when we hang out; it's cool just spending time with you.”

Courtney turned off the TV, and turned to her friend. "So, you got anyone that you are interested in?” Courtney asked. This was a subject she tended to try to avoid bringing up, because it was pretty loaded - she didn't want to slip up and let Kara find out that she was into her, and while Courtney knew Kara wasn't with anyone, she still didn't really want to hear the object of her affection gush about a bunch of manly dorks. Now, though, the question was the perfect way to get things going. No point in being too coy if she was doing this.

Kara blushed a little. "Uh, how about you answer first? You never talk about who you're interested in,” she countered, but Courtny just shook her head.

“You aren’t getting away with that,” Stargirl asserted. “I’m the one who asked first, so you have to answer.” Shh folded her arms, and smirked. “Unless you're as chicken about this as you are about scary movies.”

Kara sighed and huffed. She obviously wasn't happy about having to answer, but at the same time, Supergirl was a brash young lady who hated to let a challenge go unanswered. "Fine,” she answered. “I'm not really into someone specific...but...” She paused, looking at her friend as she bit her lip.

“Don’t tell me you like me?” Courtney asked in a teasing voice. She didn't want to be too forward, but at the same time, knowing she was only minutes away from finally getting to kiss Supergirl, and feel those pretty, steely arms around her...well, it was kind of impossible not to try to guide things somewhat.

Kara just laughed as she brushed her hair back. “Yeah, right,” she answered. “I’d really fall for you!” She laughed again. It was pretty forced.

The tone in her voice was the same that Courtney had caught slipping into her own a few times when talking to Kara. She’d always managed to hide it better, though.

...Oh gawd, she _hoped_ she'd managed to hide it better.

“Oh, you think you could do better than me?” Courtney asked with a challenging grin.

“Sure I could!” Kara answered, with a grin of her own. “I bet I could score with Fire!”

Courtney couldn’t hold back a laugh at Kara's brag. “Yeah, right!”

Naturally, the two immediately delved into a small argument about which one of them could actually get the ‘hot’ Brazilian to pay attention.

Even though Kara seemed to be opening up a bit more to the idea of other girls, she still wasn’t quite where Courtney wanted her to be. Joking about seducing other colleagues was not getting either of them closer to locking lips themselves. Deciding to take things up a notch, she asked Kara to get her some more soda.

While Kara was busy with that, Courtney got the pink kryptonite, and her staff. She knew that it probably wasn't a great idea to be mixing a not-fully-understood energy with a not-fully-understood form of radiation, but pink kryptonite was pretty harmless, so how bad could this be, really? Affixing the kryptonite onto the staff, she gently coaxed a little energy into it.

There was a flash of pink light that washed over the room, and a clatter from the kitchen.

“Kara?” Courtney called out, turning around.

Kara was standing there, perfectly still, an empty cup laying at her feet.

Uh-oh.

Courtney got up and approached her, absentmindedly still holding her staff in hand. She tapped Kara's shoulder, and the older girl turned. Her eyes latched onto the pink crystal, staring at it blankly. For a moment, Courtney's heart stopped at realizing that she had foolishly allowed Supergirl to see the kryptonite...but her terror dissipated a moment later, as Kara made no response.

Courtney waved her hand in front of her face. Still no response. Supergirl just started blankly ahead, not blinking.

“Uhhh...” Courtney swallowed hard, deep unease settling into her. “I think...I might have messed up.”

Kara did not have much to say to this.

“I might get in some serious trouble,” Courtney worried. “Oh, God, what if it's permanent? What have I done to you, Kara? What if you're just gonna be spaced out like this from now on? No, no, no..." 

Kara continued to silently gaze at the kryptonite, and Courtney started to really panic. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she berated herself, starting to tear up. "I just...I didn't want this to happen! It was just supposed to be...all I wanted was for you to kiss me, or something!.”

Faster than Courtney, or almost anyone else for that matter, could react, Kara pinned her against the wall and kissed her. A deep, passionate kiss, in fact. Courtney was too shocked to reciprocate, but even if her conscious mind was taken aback, a thrill of joy ran through her at her dream finally coming true. Kara’s lips were soft, and warm, and they still had a taste of cola on them...they couldn't have been more perfect...

After a few moments, Supergirl broke the kiss, and went back to standing there, still as a statue.

It took a few seconds for Courtney to realize what was happening. She...had control over Supergirl. Somehow, the way the kryptonite reacted to her staff had done this. And while she knew that this was wrong...oh, what an opportunity...!

She should tell the rest of the League what had happened. Turn herself in. She...she knew she should. And...and she would. She would. But...first...well...Courtney probably wouldn't be able to be friends with Kara any more, after tonight. She probably wouldn't even be allowed to be a superhero again. So it would be a shame if the only kiss she ever got from the girl of her dreams, even if it was coerced, was one that she hadn't gotten to take part in.

What the hell. She was in trouble anyway, so she might as well be in trouble for what she wanted from all this. Stepping forward and leaning up and into her crush, Courtney pressed her lips to Kara's.

For a moment, it was enjoyable...but then Courtney realized that this was as unrequited as the last kiss, simply on the other side this time. But...it didn't have to be. All she'd had to do last time was ask, so...

Courtney leaned back for a moment, and hesitantly ordered, "Kara, kiss me back. Touch me." She had a moment's hesitation. Kissing wasn't all she had wanted. She had wanted to watch the movie wrapped in Kara's arms, to cuddle against Supergirl and know what it was like to be cared for that way by her. And that was certainly less of a violation than a kiss was, so she might as well get the whole deal. "Kiss me back. Touch me. Act like...act like you love me."

This time, when Courtney leaned in, Kara leaned back down into her, as well, and they met the way that Courtney had always dreamed about. It started soft and slow, as Kara drew the younger girl into her arms gently, but soon progressed into a passionate kiss, as Kara's lips parted and her tongue pressed insistently against Courtney's. With a buzz of excitement at her first real kiss being with the girl of her dreams, Stargirl welcomed Supergirl in, and found that the feeling of her friend's tongue massaging and twisting against her own made her knees weak.

Kara was good at following instructions, it seemed.

 _Really_ good, in fact, Courtney observed, as Kara reached back and grabbed her ass, causing Courtney to let out a pleased squeak of surprise into their kiss. Squeezing hard, Supergirl pressed herself against Stargirl, her impossibly hard nipples so erect that they were about to quite literally rip through her costume. The two made out for several minutes like this, until finally Stargirl drew away, gasping for breath in a happy daze.

Supergirl took this moment to gently lift Courtney up in her arms, and gently lay her down in a sitting position on the couch. Stargirl's eyes lit up in joy, realizing that in a moment Kara would join her, and hold her close as they snuggled together...

It was a bit of a surprise, then, when Supergirl suddenly lifted her hands up to her top, and ripped it off, bra included. Courtney's jaw dropped as the most pert, perfect pair of breasts imaginable were suddenly before her, even as she felt a hot ache between her legs. "K-Kara!?"

Supergirl's hands reached out, and took Courtney's. Too stunned to resist (which would have been futile at any rate), Courtney allowed her hands to be guided to Kara's breasts. Not able to help herself, she began to grasp and explore the alien goddess's perfect B cups. They were so soft, and warm...Courtney had fantasized about touching them for months now, but even her imagination's best efforts fell short of the real deal.

As amazing as this moment was, however, Courtney couldn't help but wonder what had prompted it. Kara didn't look like she was any more conscious of her actions than before, and Courtney hadn't specifically asked her for this...

Kara let out a soft, pleased moan at Courtney's touches, and surged forward to capture the teen's lips once more. As they kissed passionately, Supergirl reached down, and grasped Stargirl's shorts in her hands. With a quick, effortless action, they were completely torn away, the fabric shredding like tissue fibers before her strength.

Courtney broke the kiss with a shocked gasp, eyes wide as she realized what Kara's intentions were, but this only gave Supergirl an opening to lean back, and carefully use her heat vision to sever the band of Courtney's underwear, allowing her to quickly take it and toss it aside. And it was as Supergirl gently pushed Courtney back down to lie across the couch, and gently gasped her thighs to spread her legs apart, that Courtney realized that "Act like you love me" had been open to a lot more intimate an interpretation than she had intended.

"Omigod," she gasped, as Kara got comfortable down between her legs. "You're gonna...we're gonna..."

Kara hesitated for a moment, seeming to try to parse out whether there was an order in Courtney's babbling for her to follow. Courtney bit her lip, mind and heart both racing. She hadn't ever even considered things going this far. But now that they were here...Courtney could tell her to stop, but...God, Kara was _so_ beautiful, and seeing her between Courtney's legs was so _hot_ , and she was  _so wet_ ...

Almost as though from a distance, Courtney felt her mouth open, and heard herself breathe lustily, "Kara...lick my pussy. Make me cum."

Kara tilted her head down, and immediately began to lap away at Courtney's pussy. Her tongue strokes were powerful: Courtney didn't exactly have any experience to compare to, but she was pretty damn sure that no normal woman's tongue had this kind of power and precision. Up and and down along her lips, circling and looping, and paying extra attention to her clit, flicking it a little more with the tip of her tongue, before going back down and sticking her tongue inside and rolling it around inside of her...Courtney had to fight not to scream out loud.

It just felt too good!

Reaching down, she gripped Kara’s hair instinctively, and pulled her down harder as she bit down on her own lip, holding back a loud cry as she came. Kara kept lapping, not letting a drop escape her lips.

Without needing to be ordered to, Kara started to pick up speed, faster and faster. Soon her tongue was going at a speed no human could match; it was practically a vibrator. Except not even most toys could be this strong!

This time, there was no keeping the screams of pleasure within her as she came, and before the first orgasm had ended, a second, and third hit her, as well. Screaming, squirming, shrieking profanities, Courtney Whitmore's senses and mind were smashed to pieces by the kind of pleasure most women could only dream all their lives of knowing.

So immense was her bliss that it was full minutes before enough of Courtney's senses returned to her to realize that Kara had stopped. Breathing heavily and feeling lightheaded, Courtney was about to thank Kara, tell her she loved her, maybe even cry a little in amazement at what had just happened...but before she could say a word, Supergirl got off the couch, stood up, and placed her hands below Courtney.

Kara then picked the younger girl up, and, as Courtney gave a delighted gasp of surprise, twisted her in her grip so that Courtney was upside down.

"Oh my God, a sixty-nine!" Courtney whispered, giddy with excitement in her daze of pleasure. Even considering all that had happened so far, getting to lick and be licked by Supergirl at the same time was a dream come true! And a vertical sixty-nine, to boot! How many women got to enjoy a superpowered lover strong enough to do this?

Well, that Kaznian queen, obviously. No one was buying Wonder Woman's excuses; there were only so many visits for the sake of diplomacy alone that one could reasonably make to Kaznia per _week_. And also, possibly each lady who got to be Miss Martian's flavor of the day. Still, not many!

Kara buried her face in Courtney’s pussy, and began to lick her at top speed right off the bat. Courtney let out a pleased squeal, and did her best to lick Kara back as fast as she could. She was nowhere near the same speed, of course, but it hardly seemed to matter. Kara already was incredibly wet, and the moans she was letting out as she ate Courtny out made it pretty clear that she was enjoying it plenty as is. When Courtney tried spelling her name upside-down across Supergirl's impervious little clit, in fact, Kara's knees buckled, and she very nearly dropped her lover as the shock of pleasure crashed through her.

Courtney soon came, hard, and Kara held her tight as she kept lapping away, drawing it out as trickles of cum rolled up Stargirl's inverted body and beaded on her nipples. Kara herself came, as well, to Courtney's pride.

They kept going, Kara's tongue relentlessly coaxing one climax from Courtney after another, while Courtney supplemented her own tongue with her fingers after the former started to ache from exhaustion. For an hour, each young woman cried out in joy again and again, trembling and screaming and contracting in orgasm as the carpet below them dampened, until it became too sodden to absorb any more of the erotic juices and sweat that dripped from their skin and pussies, and became an outright puddle.

Finally, Courtney could take no more, her entire body heaving with exhaustion and her pussy aching painfully from overexertion, and she cried out, "Stop, Kara! Enough! I, I can't take any more!"

Obedient still, Supergirl gently lowered the teen onto the couch, where she lay, almost senseless. "Let’s...let’s just lie down here for a little...” she murmured. Kara did as she was told, and lay down beside Courtney, putting her arms around her and holding her gently. The younger blonde gave a tired, happy smile...being snuggled by Supergirl felt just as lovely as she'd always hoped.

The last thing Courtney managed to do before slipping into slumber was to reach down to her discarded staff, pick it up, and put it down behind the couch, covered once more by the lead apron...

 

\- - -

 

Of all the things Stargirl had thought she might be terrified by when she became a superhero, the words "Dear Courtney" had not been high on the list. And yet, here she was, holding a folded note in her hands, addressed in Supergirl's handwriting to her, and every time she looked at it, a chill of complete terror went through her.

When Courtney had woken up this morning, Kara had been gone, and this note had been on the couch beside her. The sight of it brought the entire night before rushing into Courtney's memory with a horrendous mental crash, and now she was simply standing in her quarters, naked as the day she was born, staring at a folded piece of paper and wondering in horror at what its contents would be.

Best case scenario, absolute _best_ , _win-the-lottery case scenario_ , this note was Kara telling Courtney that she was a horrible human being and that Kara never wanted to see her ever again. Much more likely, this note would have that, and Kara telling her that she was going to be kicked out of the Justice League. That her staff was being taken away and if she ever so much as helped an old lady across the street in costume again she'd have the League after her. Maybe even that she was going to jail.

Sure, she was still a minor, but it'd totally be her luck that this would be the one time she got treated like an adult.

Courtney sighed in misery, and got dressed in a fresh costume. She picked up her staff, undisturbed since the night before, and removed the pink kryptonite. First things first. She had promised herself that she'd turn this stupid rock in once she'd had her fun, and that's what she would do. She'd face the music for everything afterward.

Green Lantern was Courtney's training supervisor and the one who'd assigned the warehouse job to her to begin with, so he seemed like the most appropriate person to turn it over to. He was also the least likely to go easy on her, but Courtney figured she deserved as much, at this point.

"You say the Trickster had this in his warehouse?" Stewart asked, looking at the rock held in his ring's light critically. "I feel like I should be surprised, but I guess this _would_ be perfect for his kind of shenanigans."

The fact that GL wasn't screaming at Stargirl or telling her she was out of the Justice League meant that he must not have heard exactly what Courtney had done with the kryptonite. She might as well play it cool for the moment, she guessed, and let Supergirl set the pace for her justice. "I'm sorry. I know I should have just turned it over to the police like the rest of the stuff-"

"Uh-uh, you made the right call," Green Lantern cut her off, shaking his head. "This sort of thing we need to dispose of ourselves. The Trickster might've just wanted to use it for some sort of crime prank, but in the wrong hands - the _more_ wrong hands, that is - this baby could be incredibly dangerous against Supergirl."

"W-Why just her?" Courtney demanded, startled and suddenly afraid by his words. Did Stewart know after all? "It'd work on Superman, too! And how could it be dangerous? It just messes with their orientation!"

John Stewart fixed a highly disapproving eye on his young charge. "I _know_ I've assigned you reading on this stuff. You're _supposed_ to be familiar with all the League's potential weaknesses, Courtney."

Most days, Stargirl would have shrunk from his glare and tone. But compared to what she was expecting to face later today, the usual irritated teacher routine was actually comforting. "Uh..."

With a grouchy sigh, Green Lantern turned and began walking down the hall to one of the Watchtower's containment areas for hazardous objects, indicating that she should follow him. "As you apparently know, pink kryptonite doesn't do much to Superman. Just makes him interested in the guys instead of the ladies, which is probably what the Trickster had in mind. But that's because Superman's heterosexual. He's far enough away from normally being interested in men that all this stuff is gonna do is maybe make him flirt a little with Batman, or me, or so on." He glanced back at Courtney, again giving her the evil eye. "What you _should_ know is that since pink kryptonite enhances same-sex attractions, what's innocuous for a straight kryptonian like Superman is a problem for a kryptonian who's _already_ interested in her own gender. Supergirl's interested in men _and_ women, so she qualifies."

Courtney's heart stopped. Green Lantern didn't notice.

"So if a female supervillain got a hold of this kryptonite? She could use it to mess with Kara. A good bit of exposure to this, and she'd be too busy fawning all over that woman to try to stop her. And Batman says it'd probably be even worse if that villain happened to be a woman Kara already had an interest in. We haven't seen it happen in person, of course, but he thinks that the more Kara had a thing for the woman, the more open to suggestion from her she'd be.

"So it was a good call to bring this back here. The last thing we need is someone getting a chance to hypnotize-"

"Ihavetogonow!" Courtney squeaked, and turned to run back to her quarters.

Green Lantern watched her go with a grunt of annoyance, and made a mental note to assign some review reading to Stargirl.

Back at her quarters, Courtney closed the door, and grabbed the note Kara had left. She hadn't imagined - it was probably still bad news in there - but the staff hadn't been disturbed, so she might not have realized - "Dear Courtney" didn't really sound like an angry opener, now that she thought of it-

She unfolded the paper, and read.

" _Dear Courtney,_

_Sorry I'm gone! Called in for diplomatic escort duty. I don't know what got into me last night, but I'm really glad for it. We should talk as soon as I get back, okay?_

_Kara_ "

And then, underneath that, one final line, clearly added afterward, unintended originally but too important not to say:

" _I really like you, and I have for a while now. I want this to go somewhere for us._ "

Courtney took a deep breath, and set the note down on the couch. Then, a goofy grin on her face, she got to work cleaning up after the night before. She'd make sure everything was nice and tidy for whenever Kara came to see her. They would talk, and Courtney would tell her what she'd done with the pink kryptonite. Kara probably wouldn't like that part, but that was the right thing to do. It would be okay. Because Kara had strong feelings for Courtney, and Courtney had strong feelings for Kara, and they each wanted to have something special with each other, so they would work it out. Because that was the adult thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> "Far From Home" was such an atrocious garbage episode.
> 
> This was a commissioned story. If you're interested in commissioning me to write for you, please message me here, or leave a comment below with your contact information, and we can discuss my rates. I'm willing to write about a pretty wide variety of kinks...as long as it's F/F.


End file.
